Creepy Pasta's Nightmare
by XxItaChanxX
Summary: Freddy Krueger has invaded the dreams of Jeff the Killer and other half-human proxies in the under-realm and has attempted to kill them, and they plan to do something about it. Jeff, Masky and Eyeless Jack must travel to the over-realm and locate the only girl on Elm Street having Freddy Nightmares in order to receive her help in order to destroy Freddy once and for all...
1. Prologue: Jeff's Dream

**Prologue**

**Jeff's Dream**

So, I dreamt about him for the first time last night.

This man known as 'Freddy Krueger'.

I'm not really sure how the hell I managed to fall asleep so quickly since I have to wear that fucking sleeping mask due to my lack of eyelids and all; normally it would take me a few hours to fall asleep not only because of the mask, but because of my irritating roommate BEN. That idiotic gamer would always spend his nights gaming online with that annoying, little girl, Sally, screaming at his laptop screen, laughing and raging at the stupidest things, like when Sal managed to throw a grenade at him and kill him when they were on the same team, or like when that undead kid managed to accidently delete their save files on certain games they played; he shouldn't have been surprised that Sally couldn't play video games, she was a girl after all. Girls make mistakes like that, it's just how it is.

I remember that night well. I yelled at the Link-lookalike and threatened him, telling him that if he kept me up with his stupid video games that night, I would shove his face into that annoying laptop screen and then chuck it out of the window for Smile, my beautiful dog, to play with and rip apart, and he knew that Smile was capable of doing something like that. BEN only replied with a middle finger and logged into his gaming account. He was lucky that I was so tired from running errands for Slendy and decided to just ignore him and fall asleep; if it were any other night, I would've followed through with my threat and probably attempt to kill him, even though I knew that was impossible. How do you kill an entity?

I ended up just cursing to myself and laying on my side facing the blank wall, ignoring BEN who sat on the bed opposite mine, telling myself that there was no way that I would get a good night sleep.

Although that night, I managed to fall asleep with no issues, which was strange. I drifted, leaving BEN's childish voice behind in the real world – the under-realm to be specific – and fell into the deepest sleep I think I've had in quite a few years.

The dream was pretty weird though.

I stood in front of a house. A big house. The whole thing was painted white with a light green roof, a crimson door underneath a large arch-way and six sets of windows on each floor on the front of the place; I could tell that this was a building owned by someone with a large amount of money, at least it looked better than the place I shared with BEN and Smile.

Darkness had surrounded me, engulfed me in its unwanted embrace and dashed shading all over this house whose owner I envied so much for the quality of their living space; ordinarily, I loved the dark. It was in the night that I stalked my victims and shoved my knife into them, letting the sensation of the blade slip into their skin run through my body and send shivers up my spine however, this shadowy area witch I didn't recognise gave me a bad feeling. It was as if I knew that staying there would damage me somehow.

"_One. Two. Freddy's coming for you…_

_Three. Four. Better lock your door…"_

Suddenly, I heard singing coming from the lawn of the house; singing that seemed to be coming from a young, blond girl in a white dress that I swear wasn't there a second ago, just stood on the grass. She wasn't looking at me, in fact she seemed as though she couldn't even see me, but it also appeared as though the singing was directed towards me. Like she was trying to give me a message. Or a warning.

I know that kids were usually a no-go for me when it came to killing, but this girl was creeping me out so much that I kind of wished I had my knife with me; even just knowing that it was in my hoody pocket was enough to give me some sort of sense of security. But it wasn't and I didn't feel any sense of security.

"_Five. Six. Grab your crucifix._

_Seven. Eight. Godda stay up late._

_Nine. Ten. Never sleep again."_

By this point in her song, which I assume was the end, I wondered towards her stopping about a meter away from her. I didn't want to get too close. I knew that I was a killer and now part monster and I lived in the under-realm, but this girl was not someone I wanted to be too close to. I wasn't afraid or anything, I just know when to be cautious.

Her large, emerald eyes glared up at me with wonder, as if she had never seen another person before; her next question was one that I really wasn't expecting.

"What happened to your face, mister?" She asked it with such innocence and curiosity that I couldn't even be angry at her for being so blunt about it. I knew she was referring to the carved smile in my paper white face around my mouth and my lack of eye-lids. It wasn't the easiest thing in the world for people to look at, so a little girl like her must've found it terrifying. Although, this girl wasn't running away or freaking out because of it, unlike many of my victims who screamed the moment they saw me. Or maybe that was because I was infamous in the over-realm and people knew that I murdered others just for the pure fun of it.

I decided not to act cold towards this semi-creepy kid like I would've normally; I hated creepy kids. Sally was the hardest of the group for me to talk to when I first met her because she was a chilling, blood-covered, little girl and that sacred the crap out of me.

I gently touched my scars and smirked proudly. "Cool, right? I did it myself."

She tilted her head, as if she was genuinely puzzled by what I had stated. "You mean Freddy didn't do that to you?"

I scowled, although it was hard to tell since I hadn't any eyebrows as well as eyelids. "Who's Freddy?"

She didn't answer me. A giggle escaped her mouth, sending a chilling sensation up my spin. "Freddy would like you."

All of a sudden, I heard a crack behind me, as if someone had stepped on a twig or something, but I didn't sense anyone behind me; I had one of the best senses of Slender's followers, I was known for my amazing hunting skills and incredible ability to detect when people or other entities were around me however, I couldn't feel a presence behind me despite the noise.

My body froze, my eyes still on the little girl, who was now grinning at me. She pointed her tiny finger towards the area behind me, where I couldn't feel anyone standing.

"He's behind you."

Impossible.

I swiftly rotated my body and, to my surprise, there _was_ someone there.

The darkness shaded his face and most of his body – although, I could make out a hat - but I remember seeing sharp objects on his finger, almost like the figures were holding a bunch of knives; that knife wielding hand was held up, ready to attack.

Thanks to my quick reflexes, I managed to jump out of the way in time, later realising that the young, creepy girl had disappeared, like, literally disappeared. There was no sign that she was there at all, her feet hadn't made any kind of dent in the grass like they should've or anything. She was gone. I peered down at my hoody and saw that the mystery man had made a three-finger slash on the front of my favourite, pure white hoody – the one that I made my first kill with too!

As you can imagine, I was pissed. I was ready to grab my knife and stab this guy until he bled out, and even then, continue to stab him until I was satisfied and relieved from my bloodlust and sudden need for revenge; I so badly wanted this man to beg for mercy and cry for me to stop, like most of my precious victims did…

…however, I remembered that I didn't have my knife. I was defenceless.

The knife wielder jumped forward, his darkened face only inches away from mine. His whole face was a blur that I can't recall, but I can recall him yelling out "HERE'S FREDDY!"

"AH!"

I was awake.

BEN was next to my bed, sweating and as pale as a ghost – which was a strange sight considering nothing scared him, even horror games or movies; honestly, from what I felt, he was probably making the same face I was; his blackened eyes had widened at the sight of me completely up and running. He was holding my black sleeping mask which he must've pulled off of my eyes for whatever reason.

"Man, are you okay?! You were freaking out in your sleep, man!"

I broke away from the drowsiness that I was lost in and snapped back to reality; my body sat up in an attempt to wake myself up slightly more. I couldn't have been asleep for too long because BEN's laptop was still open and the gaming session hadn't ended yet; he and Sally usually stopped gaming at around eleven, since they were still young kids and all and I only fell asleep at ten. I would normally go to be later than that, or even stay out all night and just sleep through the day, but recently, Slender had been giving me more work to do and it had been wiping me out, making want to go to sleep earlier than usual, which sucked since BEN was my roommate.

The gamer's eyes widened when he saw my body; I noticed and looked down at myself, gasping slightly at the sight in front of me.

"How did you do that?" BEN asked, muttering.

I didn't answer…because I had no idea.

The three-fingered slash that the mystery man had made…was still on my jumper.

But…wasn't that just a dream?


	2. Part One: Jeff's Account

**Part One**

**Jeff's Account**

I stood in front of Slendy, having decided to take a trip to his place with BEN to ask about the nightmare that I'd had; I knew that there was a high chance that he wouldn't know anything about it, but there was no harm in asking. He had vaster knowledge on the supernatural and the unknown than BEN or I combined because of his experience; I had only been a proxy for a few years and BEN for around the same amount of time as me however, Slendy had been one for his whole life – however long that turned out to be.

Ben sat on the couch, his laptop in front of him; he was most likely emailing Sally, telling her about the night before, any excuse to talk to her. Why didn't he just ask her out already? Slendy and I stood speaking to each other, me just finishing explaining what happened the night before, wearing my black shirt since my best and favourite hoody was damaged – which I was still pissed off about by the way.

Once I had finished my story, I noticed that Slendy seemed slightly…off. It was hard to tell for most entities that associated themselves with him since he had no face and all, but he just stood there, completely still. Even the biggest idiot on the planet would know that there was something wrong with him, unfortunately, I couldn't call Laughing Jack and confirm that theory – the main reason being that despite him forcing his number upon me, I would never call him for anything. Even if I was dying.

I waved my pale hand in front of him and asked hesitantly "Slendy? You alright?"

"Um…yeah…" His deep, echoing voice also seemed slightly reluctant and, just downright frightened.

"So, do you know what happened?" BEN asked from behind his laptop, not taking his dark eyes off of his laptop screen; he clearly wasn't noticing Slender's strange behaviour. The idiotic gamer was too busy chatting with his 'lady-friend' to even try and observe the situation in front of him. He may have outlived his child-like body in terms of his knowledge and experiences, but in terms of immaturity, his mind was most defiantly equal to his body.

Slendy kept his head directed towards me. "Jeff, you mentioned a song being sang, right?"

I nodded. "Yeah. That creepy-ass kid was singing it."

"Can you recall any names being said in the song?"

I thought back to the dream and managed to recall a piece of the memory that might've been useful to Slendy and myself. "Well, I don't really remember the lyrics to the song, but I do remember the fact that the girl mentioned someone called… um…I think…Freddy?"

That was it.

Slendy fell back slightly, finally alerting BEN and causing him to glance up with a concerned look on his face; I was certainly taken aback. I had never seen Slendy react like this at anything, even when Trenderman was coming for a visit, which he always attempt to escape from beforehand, forcing me to explain to the fellow proxy and Slender's brother that he had business to take care of and he didn't have time to hang out with him right there and then. That was probably the most scared I had ever seen him, not that I blamed him for being scared of Trenderman – as the humans say, you can chose your friends, but you can't chose your family.

This was different though.

"You too?!" He blurted out.

"Me too? What do you mean 'me too'?!" I scowled, preparing myself for whatever my boss was about to throw at me.

"Hoody and Masky both had the same type of dream…Eyeless Jack too." Me and BEN both widened our eyes – well, I couldn't really do that because of my lack of eyelids and all, but if I could've, I would've.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, they told me this morning before they went out to do their errands, Masky and Hoody I mean. Eyeless Jack called me earlier and let me know…"

BEN now closed his laptop screen and asked "What does that mean? I mean, I didn't have a dream like that."

"It seems that only proxies who used to be human are receiving these dreams…"

I groaned. There was always an issue with my fellow half-human proxies. Between us not being aware of certain aspects of important information that was needed in the under-realm or us being cast aside by Zalgo when he needed someone to run errands for him in the over-realm, the new comers were seen as useless – not that I would ever do an errand for Zalgo!

"Why us?" I muttered.

"I don't know." Slender replied with. "But I'm pretty sure that I know who this guys is and how you can stop him…"

"Tell us." I sighed, irritated by the fact that it was always me who was involved in this kind of issue.

Slendy sat next to BEN and began his explanation; he looked extremely tall compared with the child-like body of the Majora's Mask lover beside him. His legs, when he sat, were actually greater in size then BEN was, which I had always found amusing considering that BEN was always talking about how he wasn't short. He found many things hard to admit, including his crush on Sally.

"The man is called Freddy Krueger." Slendy stated. "He's a proxy, but one that is slightly different from the rest of us."

"How?" I growled, now agitated that the man who had practically destroyed my hoody was a proxy just like me.

"He's kind of like you, Jeff." I jolted back at this comment. "He used to be human too. A bad human. He killed and molested many, many children." BEN and I both gave the faceless man looks of disgust; we both may have killed people in the human world, but for us and most entities who lived in the under-realm, children were a no-go, and we would most defiantly never molest them, we weren't that sick in the head – although, the same couldn't be said for that annoying-ass Laughing Jack. Man, I hate that guy.

"But something happened…" Slender continued. "The parents of the kids on the street he lived on all got together and burnt him alive for what he had done, since the law hadn't punished him for it. They found the place he took the kids and burnt the whole building to the ground…but he wasn't dead…or at least he didn't stay dead for long."

"How is that possible?" I asked, knowing full well that humans can't escape death, no matter the circumstances.

"Dream Gods…they brought him back." That was impossible. Dream Gods were just legends…or so I thought. "Now he kills kids in their dreams…human kids…kids who live on his old road, but they supposedly killed him. He hasn't committed a proper murder in nearly a decade."

"The how did he make it into Jeff's dreams?" BEN questioned.

"He must have come back to life. He has a tendency to not stay quite dead…and he must've somehow gotten enough power to invade the dreams of half-proxies such as Jeff, Masky, Hoody and Eyeless Jack."

"Well, how did the human kids stop him before?!" I snapped. I guess that the thought of a creepy, kid-fiddler in my dreams, trying to kill me had caused me to become angry.

"We were never given the details…" By 'we', I assumed that he meant the 'higher level' entities like himself. "But, I do know that if we want to stop him from killing you in your sleep, we're gonna have to head to the over-realm…we can't fight him unless we're there…"

"Why?" I yelled, clenching my fists. "I can take him! He's just some wanna-be killer anyway!"

"If we aren't in the over-realm, any resistance you make against him will be useless, Jeff. We need to be there, not here. He can't die if we attempt to kill him here since we aren't on his turf, but he could easily still kill you."

I paused my anger for a moment and remembered that Slender knew what he was talking about. He was more knowledgeable than me or BEN – as much as I hated to admit it – and he had clearly known about this 'Freddy' guy for a long-ass time and knew what he could do. I needed to trust his judgement.

God, I sound like a woos…

I sighed, trying to release my frustrations. "Okay…what are we gonna do about this?"

Slender lifted his long, slim, pale finger and explained. "I can't leave here because of work, so you'll have to go to the over-realm."

"Me too?" BEN asked, surprising seriously.

"No, I need you to here to gather information. You're ability to descend into the computer will prove useful."

"Wait a sec!" I protested. "I'm going by myself?!"

"No, I'll find someone to go with you. I can't trust you by yourself."

I groaned and sarcastically moaned "Thanks…so what am I supposed to do when I get there?"

"I'll let you know when I've called the officials and tell them that you're going on a trip up there…"

I avoided looking at my boss and stared at the floor, irritated by the situation.

"As long as I can beat that creepo to a pulp for invading my dreams and ripping up my hoody, I don't care…"

What an irritating situation to be in…


	3. Part Two: Jeff's Account

**Part Two**

**Jeff's Account**

I stood in front of the closest well to my place, which happened to be in the middle of a deserted but vibrant field, full of shrubbery, large, brightly coloured leaves which resided on the long branches of the trees and daisy's spread all over the ground, contrasting with the grass, all immediately noticeable – I know, disgusting right?

Now, you might be asking why I would be standing at a well when Slendy had told me to go to the over-realm and find this 'Freddy Krueger' guy, since I'm assuming that you're a human. I mean, what proxy would spend their time reading this when they could be out killing or wreaking havoc on others – man, you humans have boring lives. Well, wells are the only way in which us entities, including the half-human ones such as myself, can transport ourselves from the under-realm to the over-realm and vice-versa. Or at least the only way that we've found so far.

I was ready to jump into that well and fly all the way to the over-realm, find this bastard and beat the crap out of him for stumbling into my dreams without my say-so and for destroying my hoodie. Luckily, Slendy bought me another one to wear on this expedition, but it just wasn't the same. I mean, it was the same make as my last one and the same colour, which I was very confused about since I bought that hoodie when I was in the human world and I wasn't sure how he managed to get one that was exactly the same, but it didn't feel the same. It hadn't seen as much bloodshed as the other one…what a shame that was.

"Jeff…um…are we going now…?"

I groaned. "Yes, Masky, just give me a second…"

Stood behind me was Masky and Eyeless Jack…to my displeasure.

Masky continue while twiddling his thumbs like a shy, little girl. "Well…it's just that…uh…Mr Slenderman gave us orders…and…uh…"

"I know that!" I snapped. "I said give me a minute God damn it!"

The masked man timidly hid behind the Jack, who's blue slug was leaking out of his eye sockets again – gross - and began to tremble at my loud, defining voice.

"I-I'm sorry!" He cried out. If I could see his real face, I would assume that there were tears in his eyes; he was suck a woos that it was embarrassing; I hated being around him in the under-realm since he made me look bad with his scaredy-cat routine. I had no idea why he managed to become Slender's apprentice before I did. God alone knows why the boss trusted him more than he trusted me.

Jack spoke up at this point. "Jeff, can you just be nice for once. It's his first time in the over-realm since he became a proxy…"

I just crossed my arms and scoffed. "That's not _my _problem."

Honestly, dealing with these two would be worse than I could've imagined. The only reason that Hoody wasn't with us was because Slendy wanted him close by in case of an emergency – thank God for that - dealing with those two would be more than enough of an annoyance for one mission.

My 'oh so lovely' boss had assigned Jack and Masky to come along with me because like he said, he didn't trust me to be in the over-realm by myself since he thought that I might cause some trouble up there, and he had said that taking another couple of half-human proxies with me might've been easier than a couple of full-blooded proxies like himself because they had a personal interest in the situation and they were trustworthy…to him, not me. They wanted this creepy pedo to stop going into their dreams as much as I did, so they were more likely to work hard and try and help me then, for example, BEN, who would spend the whole time either gaming or emailing Sally like a smitten, little school girl.

I reached into my shoulder bag and dragged out a couple of pieces of paper with a huge amount of writing on them that I was unlikely to read any time soon; the one in the front of the pile had a picture in the top right corner of a human girl. Quite a cute one too. She had large, brown eyes, short, light brown hair and the creamiest skin I had ever seen – a perfect candidate for one of my victims. Watching her die would be fun. The name underneath said 'Ruby Willis'.

This was the girl we had to go after.

Slendy had told us that our mission was simple. Find Ruby and figure out some way to jump into her dreams.

She was what Slender called a 'Freddy victim', meaning that she was having the dreams that we had been having recently, which all included Freddy himself; she was the first kid to have one of those dreams for quite a few years apparently and she was the only one in her neighbourhood who was having those dreams too. Although, something was really strange.

She wasn't dead yet.

This 'Ruby' girl had been having these nightmares for a few weeks now, but she wasn't dead. Normally, the weak human kids would've been long gone by now; they'd die by the first or second dream, but this girl was different. She had managed to not tell anyone about these dreams and still fight Freddy off. Apparently, Slendy said that she's the reason that Freddy might've been invading our dreams; he couldn't kill this girl, so he managed to get enough power somehow to invade our dreams because he was bored of Ruby.

What a shit murderer. You don't give up on your victims; you chase them until the blade hits their skin. He's not even worth our time.

Anyway, that was the plan. Hopefully, this girl's nightmares will help us understand why this 'Freddy' was doing wrong in terms of killing her and give us a proper, factual answer as to how he managed to get into our dreams and why he was doing it. I was assuming that Slender's guess was accurate, but it would still be nice to know.

When we get to that point in the plan, we have two options. We can fight Freddy and try to destroy him by ourselves – which would save us a whole lot of trouble since he would apparently continue until he invaded the dreams of and killed every proxy in the under-realm - or we can ask Ruby for help, since human kids seem to be able to kill Freddy well, but we aren't allowed to kill her even after we finish the mission…what a bummer.

"She's pretty cute." Jack was leaning over my shoulder, staring at Ruby's picture; I jolted forward and, for some reason, became slightly pink. Probably just from the embarrassment of being scared by someone like Jack.

"Y-Yeah! Right!" I shoved the picture back in my bag violently. Jack tilted his head from what looked like confusion.

"What?" He asked. "You have the hots for her already?"

My face grew a deep red out of anger at his stupid question, which was shocking considering how pale I was and how hard it was t see when I was blushing, and pointed at him accusingly. "What about you?! You're the one who said she was cute!"

The eyeless freak grinned, showing his ridiculously sharp teeth; his mask was a perfect circle, but was slightly too small for him. It may have covered his eye sockets, even if it let the black sludge through the eye holes of the mask when it began to leak like today, but it didn't cover his mouth. I really wish it did. "I was only kidding, Jeffery. Relax."

I grit my not so sharp teeth out of frustration. "Don't call me that…you know I hate it!"

"Don't call you what? Jeffery?" He asked, acting like he was oblivious to what I was asking. He was messing with me as always.

"Yes!" I yelled.

"What should I call you instead? Jeff sounds so common…"

"So does 'Jack'…" I muttered. He clearly heard me, but decided not to comment on my mumbled words. I was glad of that. We hadn't even landed in the over-realm and I was already getting a headache.

Instead of continuing any kind of conversation with the masked teens behind me – I wanted to save my ears a whole new world of hurting – and stared down at the depths of the well.

I had only ever travelled through the well a few times, but not in at least a year. I hadn't really needed to. There was nothing in the over-realm for me and nothing that had really interested me either. The soldiers of Zalgo would bring the few humans down from their world who happened to research too far into our world, which actually takes a huge amount of skill to do, for us all to kill when we grew frustrated or just needed a good murder so we didn't need to go up there. It was easier that why; Zalgo was worried that the humans would discover us. Plus, it's not like Slendy would let me go by myself like I would want.

"So…we ready to roll…?" I asked, forgetting for a second that I didn't want to talk to the fellow half-human proxies behind me, and jolted when I realised what I had done.

"Sure." Jack knocked the back of my head gently, but still hard enough to make me want to punch him in the face. "Whenever you are."

I glanced back at Masky who nodded in agreement, fear still in his face, or mask, or whatever. The second I knew the others were ready, I stood up straight and placed my hands on my hips.

"Alright! I'll go first!" I said proudly.

"See you on the other side then…" The blue masked entity stuck his thumb up, clearly wishing me luck – not that I needed it. Masky did the same, but slightly more hesitantly, with a slight smile.

"Gotcha!"

My hand went on the side of the stone well, which held my body weight up as I jumped right in; my whole body fell through the hole of the well as if it were only a spec of dusk compared to the size of the transportation device.

Before I knew it, I was in darkness, ready to come out on the other side into the human world and find this Ruby girl with my fellow proxies.

As the wind which blew my wild hair pushed into me and I fell lower and lower into the darkness, only one thought ran through my mind.

"_Ready or not, Freddy, here I come!"_


	4. Part Three: Eyeless Jack's Account

**Part Three**

**Eyeless Jack's Account**

Masky and I both watched as Jeff jumped down the well, almost as eagerly as a puppy being allowed to be taken out for a walk – if he knew that I was comparing him to a dog, he'd kill me. Although, he does act like Slender's dog quite a bit, as does Masky and Hoodie, although they have to. Jeff doesn't. That really makes you think...

The second that Jeff had fallen into the transporter, Masky and I both looked as each other, almost with relief that we didn't have to put up with Jeff's short temper for a moment, although I knew that Masky would never say what he was clearly thinking out loud. He was too nice of a guy to do something like that. Way too nice for a proxy.

"Um...t-thanks for earlier..." The masked teen next to me stuttered. I tilted my head, puzzled.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"When Jeff was being...short with me, you defended me and asked him to leave me alone...thank you..." It was moments like this that I was glad that I wore a mask because at this point, my blue skin was going purple, the red form my blushing merging with the sapphire colour of my cheeks. I didn't think that Masky would really appreciate something as small as that – then again, this was Masky we were talking about, the proxy who trusted too easily and appreciated any kind of help. The proxy who was made fun of by others for his timid attitude towards life and his killings.

I placed my hand behind my head, scratching my light brown hair that was a mess due to my lack in personal hygiene and personal grooming, although no one in the under-realm groomed themselves. Why would we? Who are we trying to impress?

"Um...no problem..."

I could tell that Masky was smiling even though I was looking at the ground and not him; he was one of those people - sorry, proxies – that you could just feel the joyful energy coming from them when they smiled. It didn't bother me; I just wasn't used to it. Masky and I hardly ever saw each other outside of work, and even then, we normally don't work together on cases like this. I worked more with Jeff than I did him and that wasn't even often because of Jeff's irritating 'lone wolf' act that he liked to put up. He wasn't going to get a girlfriend that way.

Now, don't get me wrong, it wasn't that I didn't like working with Masky. In fact, it'll be a nice change from the usual monsters that I work around. Being praised and thanked constantly rocked out compared to being yelled at and scolded, which would happened if I was working with anyone else; Jeff being with us didn't help that, but at least I had Masky there to contrast Jeff's constant anger.

"Would you like to head off first?" Masky asked. I could see from the corner of my sludge infested eyes that he was holding his arms out, signalling for me to jump down the well.

I silently contemplated for a moment.

"Masky?" I mumbled.

"Yes?" Polite as always. He really needs to stop doing that; he'd be made fun of more by the other entities again.

"Are you really sure that you want to go to the over-realm?" I felt the surprise in Masky's nearly silent gasp. He clearly wasn't expecting this question. "I mean, you haven't been since you became a proxy, like I said to Jeff...is it really a good idea?"

I could tell that this was a question that needed much thought over in order for Masky to answer me; for a moment, we both just let the wind flash by us and flush through our hair, letting that be a quick source of entertainment until we continued our conversation and my masked friend here gave me an answer.

"I'm sure..." I turned to look at him now. "Mr Slenderman wants me to do this. He trusts me enough to accompany Jeff, so I have to go..."

I sometimes wondered why Masky would blindly follow Slenderman's orders without questioning him, and not just him, Hoodie too; everyone in the under-realm knew that Slender rescued the two of them from the over-realm back when they had just become proxies and had no idea what they were doing when it came to killing, just like he had done with Jeff and even me – plus, he had taught them how to use their strength and urges to their advantage, which also helped Slender out a huge amount – but was that really a reason to take constant, life threatening and emotionally and mentally damaging missions?

Then again, I guess that Masky and Hoodie had much more appreciation than Jeff and I. I don't think Jeff really showed appreciation for anything in his life, probably because he'd forgotten how to because of the terrible things that had happened to him when he was back in the over-realm helped him create a strong hatred for others. As for me, I was – and still am – jus an ungrateful prick.

"I guess that's a reasonable reason..." I muttered. He simply tilted his head. "I might take your offer and head off first. Jeff'll yell at us again if we're late."

I was about to walk towards the well, jump in and put up with an irritable Jeff and a naive Masky for God knows how long, but before my new adventure could continue, my fellow entity stopped me in my tracks with only his words.

"Um, Jack...?" I paused and turned my head around. "Um...well...I hope we complete this mission well together! Good luck!"

A few seconds passed of just me staring blankly at the flustered teen before me, his head slightly bowed down so that he wasn't looking at me directly in the face. After those few seconds passed, laughter escaped my mouth, startling Masky.

"Yeah! Good luck, Masky!" Luckily, this statement caused Masky to keep calm, relax and even smile.

It was now my turn to jump into the well.

I had been to the over-realm a year ago by myself, but that was all business; I wasn't allowed to indulge in my usual, cannibalistic acts while I was up there and I hadn't for a long time now. When living under Zalgo's ruling, you're taught to control your dangerous traits and use them to help him, however my trait wasn't of use to him, so he just made me give it all up all together. Not that I didn't want to change and stop doing what I did.

It had become painful. Pitiful even. After a while, I didn't eat the insides of humans for the simple pleasure and rush that I used to get when indulging in the sweet taste of human organs; it eventually became a method for me to feel more and more human. Having parts of humans inside me made me feel closer and closer to being as I was before I became a proxy. I know it sounds dumb, but it's how I felt. I couldn't help it. It was around then that Slender saved me and brought me here, to the under-realm.

But, never mind that for now.

NOW, I am about to head to the over-realm. The human world. The world of the un-cursed. Whatever you wanna call it.

I was going to get through this, kick that 'Freddy' guys ass and come back home with a proud sense of accomplishment.

That was the plan...

But then again, plans can be changed.


	5. Part Four: BEN's Account

**Part Four**

**BEN's Account**

I sat on my laptop in Slender's house. Honestly, I wasn't as used to being around Slender as much as Jeff was; I didn't technically work for him, so I didn't have to be around him that often – only usually when Jeff had to go and see him to receive his missions or get a report from him, and that was only because Jeff didn't want to go alone for some reason. I wasn't scared of Slendy or anything, it's just that he was an important proxy and I felt strange around him. He was one out of the ten of Zalgo's special warriors. I was lucky to even know him.

How someone as disrespectful, irritating and so against Zalgo that he once yelled out in his face "Fuck the Police" as Jeff managed to get a job working for someone as respected and feared as Slenderman who was also a really dedicated Zalgo follower, I would never know.

"Are you sure that Jeff's gonna be alright?" I asked hesitantly. I didn't want Slendy to think that I was questioning his method of sending Jeff or anything, but I was genuinely worried; even if Jeff had Eyeless Jack and Masky with him, it was guaranteed that he would run off on his own at some point and get into trouble. It was his trademark.

The faceless man stood in front of me as I sat on the couch, various papers in his hands relating to the mission he had just sent his subordinates on; he turned his head, clearly moving his line of vision onto me. "Are you worried about his ability to work with the others, or worried that he can't handle the mission itself?"

Now that I thought about it…

"Both." I simply put.

At that moment, Slender sounded like he had just smirked; sometimes I wished I could tell what he was thinking by his facial expressions like a normal proxy. It was harder to communicate with him than anyone else since he didn't have a face. I guess I was just used to being able to tell what Jeff or Sally were thinking by their expressions alone that it was strange speaking with Slender.

"He'll be fine…"

There was nothing more to discuss on the matter. If Slendy, one of the most respected proxies in the under-realm, had confidence in Jeff, then I just had to sit back and let Jeff do his job without me; me being there probably wouldn't have made a difference since he doesn't tend to listen to me anyway, but I'd feel more relaxed if I was there. It was all just for my piece of mind, but Slender knew what he was doing. Besides, he was a high level proxy so there was no way I could go against his judgment. He could have me put away for that – not that I would stay in the cell for too long. I have ways for getting out of bad situations. Plus, I may not know him well, but from what I've heard from Jeff and what I've seen of him, he's not that dedicated to the under-realm and to Zalgo that he would do that.

"This Ruby girl…" The ridiculously tall entity began. "She seems to be a normal girl. I don't understand why Freddy's having trouble with her…"

He handed me one of the many pieces of paper that he had in his pale, slim hands and I took it, trying to look as interested as I could. I peered at the picture on it first. There was a creamy coloured human girl with large, dark eyes and short, brown hair; she seemed to be around Jeff's age, maybe slightly younger – I had no idea how old Jeff actually was since he stopped aging when he became a proper proxy and birthdays in the under-realm were non-existent. We were too busy to care about the day we were born. I just assumed that he was a teenager.

Slendy began to speak again. "She's in the 11th Grade in a local high school in Springwood, Ohio and lives in 1425 Elm Street, luckily not the house where the first Freddy killings had begun. Good for her." I couldn't help but smile slightly at this statement; it was rare to hear Slendy's sense of humour come out, and when it did, I always took the time to appreciate it. "She moved to Springwood from Oxford in the UK over seven months ago due to her father getting a promotion and her brother receiving a job in the area as a psychiatrist after just finishing university in Cambridge. She didn't have a reason not to move. Her mother died when she was seven due to a car accident."

"She seems to be completely normal, huh? Except for her mother dying…" I leaned back on the couch, my hands behind my head so I could stretch them; I had been sat on the computer since Jeff left with the others and I was exhausted – even though I spent longer then that gaming, but it wasn't the same.

"You'd be surprised how many kids in the over-realm lose their parents at a young age, but yes." Slendy replied. "She's made friends in the time she had been living in Springwood and has settled in without any complaints. I don't understand why Freddy hasn't killed her yet."

"Maybe she just keeps getting away out of luck?" I hesitantly suggested.

"That's impossible…you can't escape Freddy that many times out of luck. She must have a way of fighting him within her dreams…but even that sounds impossible."

"Why is that impossible?"

"When Freddy enters your dreams, he controls them. You may think that you're in control, but you're not. He takes your worst fears and pushes them into your face, making you rendered weak and then, he takes care of you. Or if that doesn't work, he just plays around with you until he gets bored and kills you then. Only high level proxies that enter dreams like that…those damn Dream Gods…"

I looked back down to my laptop keyboard, dull eyed; half-human proxies like Freddy couldn't become high-level proxies no matter how much they tried. Even if they tried all their lives, it wouldn't happen. Plus, the Dream Gods…that was more impossible than the other things we had discussed before. They were just a under-realm fairy tale, an urban legend.

"How? Dream Gods aren't real…are they?"

"Unfortunately, they are, but only high-level proxies know about them. I shouldn't of even told you all about them really…but I have no idea why they gave Freddy his powers…"

I clenched my fists and took in this new information, just hoping for one thing.

"_Jeff. If you can hear me, just listen to me…_

_Don't. Do. Anything. Stupid."_


	6. Part Five: Ruby's Dream

**Part Five**

**Ruby's Dream**

I was walking down a very dark and desolate Elm Street.

Of course, I was in my plain, baggy pyjama t-shirt which only just covered my shorts; every time I dreamt nowadays, I would be in the dream world in whatever cloths that I fell asleep in. I called it the dream world because it seemed as though it was a whole other world – maybe even a whole other universe – to the world that I normally lived in when I wasn't asleep; I was always more awake there than I was in the real world, partly because of my slight sleep derived self and partly because I was more on edge in the dream world.

I knew that he was coming for me.

"_One. Two. Freddy's coming for you."_

There it was. The signal to prepare myself.

"_Three. Four. Better lock your door."_

I had seen this blond, little girl in the white dress many times before in the dream world; it seemed as though she was the one out of 'Freddy's children' as he liked to call them, that liked to run around and play. I occasionally saw the other children around having fun with a skipping rope, but I hadn't seen any of them for the past week now. I knew that they were already dead and all, but I was still becoming worried about them. Children just had that effect on me. My father had always said that I would be a good mother because of my 'motherly instincts' towards children, but the thought of giving birth scared me, so I always discarded that thought.

She girl saw me and smiled sweetly in my direction, as she tended to do when I came and saw her; I returned the smile – another thing that I just couldn't help but do since she was a child. How could I not return a smile to that cute and innocent face? Luckily, she also stopped singing that creepy nursery rhyme; I hated hearing that stupid song. I already knew that Freddy was dangerous; I didn't need to hear that song every time I went there – not that I would ever yell at the girl about singing it. She probably didn't know what she was doing. For all I knew, Freddy was controlling her actions.

I cautiously wondered over to her, stopping about a meter away from her; her big, blue eyes staring up at me, the smile still on her creamy, porcelain face.

"Hi there..." I softly said, kneeling down to her level. I always did this when I came into contact with kids; when I met children, I would always remembered that when I was younger, I hated when adults talked to me because they were always taller than me – it made me feel so small in comparison, and since they would always speak to me in a patronising tone, I would always get annoyed and ended up just ignoring them when they talked, which would always get me into trouble, but why should I be polite when they treat me like a child? - so I tried to stay at the same level as the kids I spoke to. It was just common courtesy. I only wished that the adults that I grew up with around me would've shown me that politeness, then maybe I would hate people who were older than me so much.

"Hi." She cheerfully replied with. Her smile made it hard to believe that she was one of 'Freddy's children'. I didn't like thinking about the things that Freddy did to her when she was alive. I would always cringe when those passing thoughts made their way into my head – but they were just _passing _thoughts after all.

There was only one thing that I wanted to know from this girl – I would've tried to keep talking to her for a while, since she seemed like a lovely, little girl, but I knew that if I did that, _he _would appear as I was distracted and it would be all over. I didn't have a huge amount of time.

My face became stern accidently, as it always did when I mentioned his name. "Do you know where Freddy is?"

The angelic girl just giggled lovingly. The thought 'a child's laughter is the greatest sound of all' came into my mind – another passing thought.

"He'll be here soon."

**THUD**

I turned behind me for a split second, still knelt down; the sound of thunder was blasted from behind me. I wasn't frightened of thunder or anything, but the sudden noise was similar to that of a jump-scare in a video game – both of them startled me. Not 'scared me', but startled me.

After realising that the noise was only far away thunder and not the sound of _him _coming towards me, I turned back to look at the girl, but I couldn't. She was gone.

Now I was scared.

I jumped up, knowing what was about to happen, making sure that my feet were firmly on the ground and that I was on my guard, which wasn't a smart idea.

All of a sudden, I heard crackly from beneath me and peered down to investigate; the concrete pavement under my body was beginning to crumble, almost like after an earthquake. The cracks in the ground spread a few meters, although surprisingly to me, the floor wasn't shaking, just breaking.

**GRAB**

Freddy's hand, the one without the claw, grabbed my heels in an attempt to pull me down to where he was – most likely hell.

"Shit!" I yelled as fell to the floor. Now, I may have been a seemingly unarmed and defenceless teenage girl and I may have also been scared out of my mind, not of Freddy but of the abnormal situation, but I was so used to this now that I knew to act fast; if I didn't, I was dead. My free foot kicked Freddy's hand over and over again until it finally released me and I was able to get back to my feet. The burnt hand descended back into the ground, but I knew it wasn't over yet.

As if it were instinct, I moved as far away from the cracks in the ground as I could, making sure that I wasn't caught again; I could feel myself sweating slightly, not that this was a surprise. That, along with my loud, thumping heartbeat, was completely normal for me during my ventures into the dream world now. Even though my mind and thought processes weren't in a panicked state, my body was, although I never let that cloud my judgement and cause me to not use my fast reflexes to keep away from danger. I couldn't. That would be the end of me.

"That all you got, Krueger?!" Provoking him wasn't the best idea at that moment, but he had railed me up, gotten me ready for a fight, as he tended to do quite frequently. "Come on out! Come at me!"

I bought my thumb up to my mouth, pressing it against my gritted teeth. I was about to use my special technique.

"_Who to be this time? Who haven't I been yet? Who? Think of horror movies you've seen! Come one, Ruby! Think!" _I was thinking loudly in my relaxed, but enraged mind. I had to look deep into the depths of my memory and remember horror movies, games, books, comics, anime, anything that would help me decided who to be.

Anything.

"_Oh! The Texas Chainsaw Massacre! Leather Face!"_

My teeth pressed into my thumb, letting the small amount of blood drip down my hand; don't make the mistake of thinking that I'm a strange masochist for doing this. There is a reason why.

I felt it happen. The energy passed through me like an electric current and shocked my whole body for an instant, allowing my body to, for a second, go limb and numb; my hand forcefully opened, as if I were holding something in it – then it happened. In a fast moment, the chainsaw was in my hand, the collared shirt and jeans were on me, the blood-soaked apron on top of them, covering them in the crimson, watery liquid and the worst part was on my face. I was wearing Leather Face's mask of human skin. It stank of the iron smell of blood, but also of rotting meat; I wanted to throw up from just wearing it, but I had to keep it on. The spell would be broken otherwise.

However, despite all of that, the one thing that was distinct to me was the fact that I wanted to see blood; I had received Leather Face's feelings along with his looks. I had to kill for my father. I had to kill and gather meat for him to cook along with my brother; it was our duty to provide the meat, not only for us and father, but our grandma and grandpa. They need it. They need the blood. It was my duty.

But other than that, the killing, the slashing, the chain-sawing, the death...it was fun. It was so...much...fun...

"COME OUT KRUEGER!"

I was ready to fight.

Instantly, Freddy jumped out of the creaks in the ground that he had made, his burnt skin, brown hat and festive sweater so distinct; the second I saw him, I moved back, preparing my chainsaw. Not surprisingly, Freddy seemed happy to see me.

His grin was as wide as Texas and his eyes were a big and bright as the moon that shone above us both; I think he could feel it quite clearly – my bloodlust – and it was making him excited and as ready for the fight as I was.

"HERE'S FREDDY!"

The battle began.


	7. Part Six: Masky's Account

**Part Six**

**Masky's Account**

We had all arrive with no problems.

Jeff and Jack had gotten to the over-realm before me, since I let them jump into the well first. To be honest, I was extremely scared to try and leave before them. Like Jack had said, I hadn't been to the human world since I had become a proxy and the thought frightened me so much; the last time I was there...well, at least I'd had Hoodie with me back then, so I wasn't by myself. That was a relief.

It's so strange. I had always thought that if I ever went to the over-realm again, that I would be with him. Hoodie was my other-half, my best friend, my partner in crime, if you will. It's not like I disliked the idea of travelling with Jack and Jeff, even if Jeff was a little...moody during the trip and scared me even more than I was already, but I normally went everywhere with Hoodie. When Mr Slenderman suggested that he should stay in the under-realm instead of going with me, I had a sudden need to argue with him for the first time since I had met him; I wanted so desperately to ask him why he would separate us like that and to yell and scream and shout like a child not wanting a toy taken away from them...but of course I couldn't.

Mr Slenderman was my boss and I had to listen to him.

Although, Hoodie did reassure me that he would be there when I got back from the mission just before Jeff, Jack and I set off; he must've seen how upset I was because of us being separated and felt the need to calm me down and let me know that he wasn't going anywhere. He had no idea how much I appreciated that.

I guess that's what friends are for.

I fell out of the other side of the well and landed on my feet on cold, wet grass in the darkness of the human night; the second Jack saw me he began to clap at my graceful entrance.

"Well done, Masky! When I got here, Jeff was laying flat on his face." Jeff went completely red from the clear insult.

"S-Shut up! I'm just not used to coming here!"

Jack smirked. "Yeah? Well, Masky hasn't been here for a longer amount of time than you haven't been here and yet, he landed perfectly, and as a matter of fact, so did I."

"I said shut up!"

All I could do was smile awkwardly at this pointless argument. It was something that I would have to get used to throughout this mission unfortunately. Jack and Jeff may have been friends, but they didn't get along like normal friends did; their displays of affection just consisted of them scolding or yelling at each other, which I didn't understand. Why would they yell at each other if they were friends?

Fortunately, it didn't take Jeff long to realise that we needed to move on and find this Ruby girl. He cleared his throat.

"Anyway, we should head off!" He started to wonder away from the well, Jack and I, walking through the dark field and towards the metal gate that we could see from a distance; Jack wasn't too pleased with Jeff's demonstration and stopped him in his tracks.

"Jeff…we need to use our disguises!" As expected, Jeff paused and turned back, slightly embarrassed that he had forgotten something so important. We proxies have many special abilities that ordinary humans don't; one example is the ability to change our appearance to look like a completely different proxy…or a human being. Whenever any of us go to the over-realm, we use this power to our advantage, but we have to do it as soon as we arrive to the human world because the humans could see us as soon as we get there and freak out – which would not be great in terms of being discrete on this mission.

"Y-Yeah…I knew that…" The hesitance in Jeff's reply clearly showed that he had completely forgotten about it, but Jack and I didn't mention that we knew that; embarrassing him further would've just caused him to argue with us both again and we really didn't have time for that.

The now self-conscience Jeff cleared his throat and asked "Are you guys ready?"

Jack and I glanced to each other for a second then looked back towards our fellow murderer and nodded.

The process only took a second; we all shut our eyes and opened them almost immediately. We never felt anything when disguising ourselves either. It was like blinking in a way – not that I could really remember what that was like.

When I opened my eyes, the first thing that I saw was that Jeff had eyelids...that was weird. He looked pretty much the same, except that he was less pale, his hair was now a shining mahogany colour instead of his ordinary black mane and his eyes were actually a sapphire colour. I have to say that seeing him without that huge smile carved into him was strange; he actually looked...abnormal. Jack...wasn't blue or grey. That was strange too. His hair was the same colour and style as when he was a proxy, but I could actually see his eyes! His face! His eyes were a deep brown and almost sparkled in the moonlight and his skin was creamy and slightly more tanned than Jeff's. He actually looked...good.

I knew what I looked like already. I was still scrawny with wild, dark brown hair and large, girly, dark eyes. I always hated my human form, but it was something that we had to do. We didn't want to get caught.

Jack slapped my back and smiled at me, his teeth not being sharp anymore, but being straight and white; his human face was actually quite handsome when you really looked at it. "Looking good, Masky!"

My face flushed slightly at the compliment. "T-Thanks..."

Jeff scoffed. "Come on guys, we've got work to do..."

I nodded. "Right!"

~:~

Finding Jessie's house wasn't too difficult considering Jeff had her address written on her information sheet, underneath her picture; getting in was also really easy because of Jeff's old habit before he became a proxy of sneaking into others houses and killing them at night. I thought that I was beginning to understand why Mr Slenderman wanted him to go on the mission with Jack and I. His hooligan attitude and nature was actually coming in handy.

While sneaking in through the living room as Jack and Jeff muttered random insults at each other as usual, I caught a glimpse of a picture resting on a cabinet; Ruby was in it, but she looked slightly younger than in the picture Jeff had been looking at earlier. Also in the picture was an older boy with her hair colour and large eyes like her was holding her while they were both laughing in a park – I assumed that was her brother. She seemed to be a normal girl. It was strange that she would get so mixed up in our world...although, I guess we were all normal kids once...

Her bedroom was as easy to locate as on her door was a sign that said 'Ruby's Room! Keep out unless you like Pewdiepie!' with a well drawn picture of a blond man with headphones on and a golden statue next to him that was coloured in using some kind of felt-tips – I actually thought that her picture was quite good. I had no idea what this 'Pewdiepie' thing was or who that man or statue were, but I assumed that it was a normal teenage fad. I didn't really know what the kids were up to these days in the human world.

"You know what to do, Masky?" Jeff whispered to me.

I nodded, trying not to make too much noise just in case Ruby's dad heard us, although I was surprised that he hadn't already due to Jeff's and Jack's whispered arguments downstairs. For someone who wanted to get the job done quickly, Jeff wasn't being very stealthy during this mission so far.

Anyway, my job by this point was simple. Ruby was bound to be asleep now, meaning that she would be facing Freddy in her dreams at that very moment; I had a power that could come in handy during this time. If I simply touched her body as she slept, I could head into her dream and observe what was happening – not intervene or even talk to her, but watch. Also, anyone who touched me while I touched her could see into her unconscious head too. It was like going into her dream, but she couldn't see or hear us; that Freddy man wouldn't have been able to either. This way we would be able to see how she fought him off all the time and send the information back to Mr Slenderman so he could tell us what to do next.

I couldn't mess this up.

Jeff cautiously opened the door and we all creeped in, as we were good at it, and instantly saw her, asleep in her bed.

Stepping over her books and comics was difficult as they were spread all over the ground like a challenging game of hop scotch; I noticed a book that had the title 'Methods of Pulling an All-Nighter' since the letters were written on the cover in gold and the moon reflected the light off of them. She must've resorted to that after she started having the Freddy dreams. Then, I thought that I could smell that distinct smell of coffee – something that I hadn't ever seen since I left the over-realm – and realised that there was a half-drunken cup on the side table next to Ruby's bed; she must've been trying really hard to stay awake but had to give up eventually. Poor girl.

She was moving around a lot and mumbling in her sleep, her covers having been kicked off of her person and resting on the lower half of her body; I had to admit, she was quite cute for a human girl. Her face was also adorable despite her painful expression and I could tell that she had a dainty speaking voice from her muttering, even of it was slightly slurred; I could see why Jeff wanted to stab her and see her grovel on the floor in pain, crying and begging to be spared, but knowing that he wouldn't let that happen.

As bad as it sounds...I would enjoy seeing that too...but enough of that! I had work to do!

My eyes peered towards Jack and Jeff who both signalled for me to 'work my magic'. I did as I was told and place my hand on Ruby's smooth shoulder while feeling the gentle pat of Jeff's and Jack's touch on my back.

I relaxed my body and stayed calm and just like that, we were transported.

What we saw was...not what we expected...


End file.
